1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angle-adjustable hinge with which an angle formed by members on one side and another side can be set to a desired angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in Japanese utility model provisional publication number S59-20118, as an angle-adjustable hinge which can adjust oscillation angle as to set an angle of a back portion of a chair and a seat portion as a user desires, an hinge that holds the angle of the back portion to a desired position and restrict an oscillation in an inclining direction of the back portion by engagement of a toothed piece to a gear portion is known.
When the angle of the back portion is held, stress on the engaged portion is reduced by forming the gear portion and the toothed piece large because the load of a person on the back portion is concentrated on the gear portion and the toothed piece.
However, attachment positions of the angle-adjustable hinge having large gear portion and toothed piece are limited. And, when the hinge is embedded in a sofa or a chair, a protrusion is generated and design of the furniture is spoiled. And, simply making the gear portion thin, the gear portion may not be able to support the load of the person, and slip or damage may be generated on the engagement portion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small and thin angle-adjustable hinge with which the load is sufficiently supported.